Dark Souls
by yue-chan
Summary: Eles não acreditavam em finais felizes Completa!Continuação de Lonely Soul,shounen ai,Schul x Nagi
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: Essa fic é a continuação de "Lonely Soul",e peço sinceramente que a leia antes de continuar.

Agradecimentos especiais a Yume Vy e Evil Kitsune pelos reviews de "Lonely Soul",mais uma vez obrigada!

E infinitas desculpas pela demora T.T

PS: Continuo com meu apelo: se alguém souber onde baixar os epi de Weiss, pelo amor de Kami-sama, me avise!Onegai!

Yaoi / Schul x Nagi

Bloody soul

O céu está vazio.

Sem lua,nem estrelas,apenas um infinito pedaço de escuridão.

Eu costumava gostar de noites assim.

Esses momentos com o céu frio e escuro,que tanto lembra a realidade.

Que tanto lembra eu mesmo.

A quanto tempo sou assim?

Já não tenho mais certeza.Talvez,desde que comecei a matar.

A quanto tempo mato?

Tempo demais...tempo demais...

Isso soa estranho,não?

No mínimo,hipócrita.

Afinal,desde quando um assassino se arrepende?

Nunca.

E,não se engane,não sou a exceção.

Então porque essa baboseira toda?

Não sei...

Certo!E depois?Vou negar que sou ruivo natural?

Hn,odeio meu sarcasmo...

Ainda mais quando ele está certo.

Deixo a janela,me jogando no primeiro banco que vejo.No fundo do corredor há uma grande porta branca,com um acanhado letreiro vermelho.

Meus olhos se perdem nela,no que está lá dentro.

-Licht...

Mas o destino é uma grande piada.

Uma brincadeira cósmica e insana.

Afinal,essa "luz" tinha resistido tanto.Lutas,dor,morte...não importava.

Você continuava brilhando.

Então,porque se deixar abater por algo tão simples?Porque...me proteger?

Essa porta...

Não adianta pensar no que pode sair dela.

Mas saber disso não adianta nada.

Suspiro.

Lembro da primeira vez que te vi.Não passava de um pirralho franzino.

Ignorado por todos.

Subestimado por todos.

Mas toda a maldita regra,tem sua maldita exceção,não?

Era tão fácil.

Mesmo assim,não consegui.

Se você soubesse como me doeu perceber isso.

Foi pior que Crawford esfregando isso na minha cara.

Ok,nem tanto!Mas também doeu,tá?

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não pensava em baixar as barreiras.

Tanto tempo que não deixava ninguém entrar.Sequer sabia como fazer.

Eu matava a tempo demais para lembrar de palavras doces e toques gentis.

E o orgulho também não ajudava.

"Sou um assassino,não uma babá"

Quantas vezes disse isso?

Quantas vezes te feri?

Não sei.

O suficiente para qualquer um desistir,sem dúvida.

Ah,Licht...

Quisera eu que você fosse qualquer um.

Maldição!

Não passo de um cão velho e rabugento,orgulhoso e cheio de maus hábitos!

Não sei se posso mudar.

Prova é que não consigo chorar,muito menos ser otimista.

Merda!

Afinal,porque raios me importo?

Quem é você para merecer minha atenção?Pra se achar no direito de me proteger?

Você não é nada!

Só mais um brinquedinho nas mãos de Crawford.

Só mais uma criança abandonada,como tantas outras.

Inútil,tolo,fraco...

Levanto,dando as costas para a porta.Nem sei porque me dei ao trabalho.

Devia ter te deixado morrer lá,naquele velho armazém.

Só mais uma vítima da violência urbana.

Alguém no lugar errado,na hora errada.

Um ilustre desconhecido,condenado ao esquecimento.

Ando,saindo do corredor.

Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer.

Mesmo assim,algo insiste que eu fique.

Pra que?Já sei o que vai acontecer mesmo.

Aquela porta vai se abrir,o médico vai olhar pra minha cara e,simplesmente,dizer...

Que você não resistiu.

E eu vou sorrir.

Zombando do esforço que ele fez pra te salvar.

Irei embora,voltarei a velha e cômoda rotina.

Certo?

Aperto o passo,o corredor não é tão longo.

Mesmo assim,parece não ter fim.

Como nesses sonhos,em que corremos pra saída.Poderíamos correr pra sempre,sem nunca chegar.

Será que é isso?Estou fugindo?

Mas,de que?

Suspiro.

Passo a mão pelos cabelos,tentando me acalmar.

Não era pra eu me sentir assim.

Então porque?

Porque essa dúvida das coisas voltarem a ser como antes de te conhecer?Essa insegurança com a velha rotina?

Esse medo...de te perder?

Merda!

Era pra ser tão fácil.

Só fechar os olhos...ir embora...te deixar pra trás...

Mas eu não consigo.

Cerro os punhos,parando de andar.

Desde quando sou tão mole?

-Maldito ,Prodigy!

Viro,voltando.

Cada passo é uma ferida no orgulho.

Mesmo assim,não posso parar.

É mais forte do que eu,que qualquer coisa que já fiz ou vi.

Não sei definir.

Mas esse algo continua chamando,me empurrando de volta.

Paro.Toco a porta,meio temeroso.

Sei o que pode sair daí.

Mas agora,não tenho mais certeza se quero ouvir.

Não entendo.

Só sinto que não será o mesmo sem você.

A velha rotina,de repente parece tão desconfortável.

Não que você seja um poço de alegria.Nenhum de nós é.

Não seríamos normais nem se quiséssemos.E não estou falando dos poderes.

Mas você tem algo especial.

Uma mistura única de tristeza,sonho e inocência.

Você...ainda pode sentir...

E isso te torna um verdadeiro prodígio.

No entanto,isso é uma faca de dois gumes.

Você está percebendo agora,não?

E eu...estou aqui.

Pisando em meu orgulho.

Gastando todo o meu alemão com palavrões.

E...preocupado...com você.

Encosto a testa na porta.Fecho os olhos.

Seria tão fácil se fossemos só assassinos.

Sem sentir,sem se importar.

Sem sermos...humanos.

-

-

"Sc...chul..."

-

-

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoi / Schul x Nagi

Complete souls

Recuo,surpreso e,porque não dizer,assustado.

Não preciso olhar para o corredor,pra saber que estou sozinho.

Então de onde...?

Paro.Sinto o estômago afundar e dar um nó.A boca seca,o coração dispara.

A luz vermelha se apagou...

Vejo a maçaneta girar,lenta e ensurdecedora.Mesmo assim,posso ouvir claramente o som de algo trincando e rachando.

Eu te feri tanto.

Será que agora é a minha vez de quebrar?

Parece uma eternidade mas a porta finalmente se abre.

O médico me encara.Estou tão nervoso,sequer consigo ler sua mente.

-...em...

E se você não resistir?

Eu voltarei a ser como era?Só mais um assassino?

-Senhor?

Não...

Não posso,não quero.

Volte...por favor...

Eu não posso te perder...

Não posso...não...

-Não!

-Senhor!

Mãos firmes me sacodem,olhos castanhos me encaram.

-Está tudo bem.O estado do garoto é grave mas, estável.

Me afasto de seu toque,ainda cambaleante.As palavras ainda ecoam em meus ouvidos,tentando fazer algum sentido.

-Está tudo bem. – o médico repete,como que para ter certeza de que eu entendi.

Deixo escapar um suspiro discreto e aliviado.

-Posso vê-lo?

-Sinto muito mas ele ainda está fraco,se o senhor puder esperar até amanhã...

Sorrio de canto,provocante como sempre.Meu bom humor está de volta.

E a vontade de brincar também.

-Tem certeza?

-

Sento na cadeira ao lado da cama ,não confiando em minhas próprias pernas.

Você estava deitado ,cercado por máquinas e coberto por um enorme cobertor.No suporte pra soro,uma grande bolsa de sangue te alimentava pouco a pouco.

Eu já devia esperar algo assim.

Mas você parecia tão pequeno ,tão frágil.

Como pude fazer isso com você?

Toco seu rosto,livrando-o de algumas mechas rebeldes.

"Schul..."

-Estou aqui.

Posso sentir sua dor,o esforço que você faz para abrir os olhos.

Nos encaramos.

Céus,como é bom poder te ver de novo.

Sei que soa piegas mas,e daí?

Mandei meu orgulho a merda cinco minutos atrás.

"Onde...estou?"

-Num hospital.

"Crawford não vai gostar."

-E daí? – pergunto distraidamente.Eu mencionei que ele foi junto com o orgulho?

Meus dedos se perdem,brincando por seu rosto,marcando os contornos suaves da bochecha,queixo,lábios...

Lábios?!

Paro,não acreditando no que fiz.

Você arrepia,me encarando como um gatinho assustado.

Maldição!Porque eu sempre perco o controle?

Você se meche,desconfortável.

É quando percebo que ainda toco seus lábios.

Tiro a mão,como se sua pele queimasse.Tento traze-la pra junto do corpo ,mas ela para no ar ,firmemente presa por correntes invisíveis.

No entanto,não era algo frio,como era de se esperar.

Era uma sensação quente e dócil,quase uma carícia.

-Hn.Está melhor do que eu pensava.

Você se remexe outra vez.Percebo então que tudo que queria era livrar a mão do pesado cobertor.

Mão esta que você põem sobre a minha,entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Você não sabe o quanto."

Algo empurra meu corpo,me levando até você em gestos suaves e gostosos.

Não adianta.

Não consigo mais resistir.

"Então não resista...só aproveite."

Nossos lábios se unem,num beijo delicado.

O tempo parou.

Tudo se resumiu a você.

Foi maravilhoso.

Mesmo assim sou obrigado a me afastar,ante a onda de emoções que você libera.

-Pra alguém que não entende de emoções você as sente muito bem.

Será que você percebe a tristeza por trás da minha voz?A decepção por trás do sorriso?

Ah,Licht...Minha doce criança...

Você acredita,mesmo que não perceba.

Você acredita...e espera...e pede...

Perdão.

É o seu único desejo...

Mas não posso realizá-lo.

"Não vá."

-Eu não acredito em finais felizes.

"Nem eu...mas momentos felizes acontecem de vez em quando."

Sou obrigado a concordar,mesmo que só internamente.

Afinal,esse é um desses momentos.

O melhor deles.

Mesmo assim...

-Tem certeza?

"Mesmo que não tivesse,o elo já foi feito."

Elo?

Você sorri,pura alegria com um toque de sarcasmo.

Mistura interessante.Gosto disso...

"Tem certeza que não percebeu?"

Você cerra os olhos,o cansaço te vencendo aos poucos.

-Pare de tagarelar e descanse. – desconverso,tentando ganhar tempo.

Deixo a cadeira,indo até a janela.Abro,dando de cara com uma pequenina ,porém brilhante ,estrela.

"Schul..."

-Hn?

"Eu não estou falando."

Te encaro,bem a tempo de ver seus olhos fechando.

Mas,dessa vez não há sangue ou medo.

Só a promessa muda que eles se abrirão,quando um novo dia chegar.

Durma bem,não se preocupe.

As barreiras caíram.

Eu vou ficar aqui,velando por teu sono...

...e arrumando desculpas para as lágrimas...

...que finalmente lembrei como derramar...

-

-

Fim

-

-

-

Espero q nenhum diabético tenha lido essa fic.Só esse final já é o bastante pra entrar em coma u.u

Bom,espero ter atingido as expectativas .Mesmo assim ,comentários são extremamente bem vindos ,nem q seja só pra me xingar ou dizer aonde eu baixo os epi d weiss (pq será q eu prefiro a primeira opção? ¬¬)

Enfim ,pro caso d alguém ter ficado perdido: o termo _Licht_ quer dizer _Luz,_ em alemão.

É ,acho q era só isso.Chega d ficar tagarelando.

Bjs a todos q leram!E até a próxima.


End file.
